Impure Dragon
by LordofLust
Summary: Light and Darkness. Two sides of the same coin. Perhaps this was the best way to describe Naruto, being raised by the Holy Dragon and being host one of the most powerful demons in the world. Naruto x Undecided


**So I lacked a bit inspiration for the next chapter of Blessed By Fire, so I decided to just give this one a shot. My first priority will still be Blessed By Fire.**

**Impure Dragon**

**Chapter 1**

A lone small boat could slowly be seen drifting over the sea. When we move a little closer to the boat se can see a blond man who looks to be in his late teens, his blond spiky hair reached down to his mid back.

This man was Naruto Uzumaki a Dragon slayer. He laid down in the small boat as it was slowly moving over the seas. He let out a tired sigh as he observed the stars. "I wish something exciting could happen." The long lonely journey was boring.

Just as he finished his sentence a huge pirate ship came crushing into his little boat, he was blown into the water. "Just forget I said anything…" After the long boring journey, Naruto was too tired to get mad.

"Guess I just have to swim…" He let out another tired sigh. There was some loud noises from the pirate ship, finally he heard someone yell. "Man overboard!" They threw a ladder down to him.

Naruto spotted a small smile, such polite pirates. He slowly climbed his way onto the huge ship… And was instantly surrounded by swords. Naruto raised both his hands into the air. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a member of Phantom Lord. My favorite food is ramen and I hate vegetables. I like being amused and I ha-"He was cut off by a tiny pirate with a short hat.

"Will you shot the hell up already?! We just wanted your name and intentions. Not you're entire life story!" Yelled the tiny pirate at him. The pirates started to close in on him.

If they tried to kill him he could easily push them all overboard and take the ship for himself, but he preferred if it didn't come to violence.

"Wait!" Naruto was surprised by the sudden feminine voice. The pirates started to walk away to reveal a beautiful women, at least in his eyes. Long scarlet hair, brown eyes, the armor… Alright there was nothing sexy about the armor, but it was pretty fucking cool.

"You said you were a member of Phantom Lord, what are you doing all the way out here in the middle of the sea?" Naruto didn't answer instantly instead he was just admiring her.

"Oh umm I was heading out for Galuna Island for a job there." He answered truthfully, he took a job about some cursed island when he was bored one day, but he just ended up more bored.

"Then I don't see any reasons you can't come along, I'm headed for Galuna Island too, but my job is to capture some rats." Naruto felt bad for these so called rats, she sounded angry.

She turned around to face the pirates once again. "What are you all looking at? Get back to work!" The men disappeared in a flash.

"Excuse, but now that you know my name could I possibly have yours?" Naruto asked as politely as he could.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. I'm a s class mage from Fairy Tail." Naruto could literally feel the pride in her tone, he didn't mind. Everyone should take pride in their guild, but Erza Scarlet?

"Oh you are Titania, so cool I have heard so many things about you!" Erza actually blushed at this.

"I mean you even have an alias, that's so cool. One day I will also have one too" That statement did confuse her a bit.

"Wait if you are going on this job you have to be a s class mage. How come I have never heard of you before?" Her stare hardened a bit now that she had gotten suspicions.

"Haha well I'm kind of new I only just joined Phantom Lord about half a year ago, until then I've been here and there, I like being free." He finished with a great smile.

"That's a wonderful way to see- What?" She was suddenly interrupted by Naruto who held an outstretched hand towards her.

"I just forgot you, and you're pirate friends crashed my rowboat it cost 1000 jewels." Perhaps he was a bit greedy, but money is money and that would always be his first love.

She let out a sigh. "Fine… You there!" She pointed towards the nearest pirate. "Pay this man!" The poor pirate paled, but did pay the money.

Naruto quickly jumped into a corner and started to chuckle evilly to himself. "Foolish fools that boat only cost me 950 jewels. Hahaha I'm so evil."

**Galuna Island **

Naruto really thought that this was one strange Island, there was only one village, only one temple in the middle of the island. Everything else was just one big forest.

He decided to follow the beautiful Erza a bit before going his own way. It didn't take long to find a battle, but it seemed to have just ended.

Naruto couldn't believe what he saw once he arrived, another hot girl. No seriously if Fairy Tail was filled with hot girls he should seriously think about changing guilds, not that he would admit that openly.

The blond female mage must have been Lucy, he had learned the names from Erza when he got curious as to who those "Rats" where.

Before the rat landed on top of her Naruto just raised his hand and made a gun formation a small light ball formed near his index finger. "Pew." Was all he said as the ugly rat creature got blown away.

"Erza!" Yelled Lucy in relieve, but she tensed up when she saw the look Erza gave her. "Oh right we broke the rules." Naruto did laughed a bit when he saw how timid she got.

"Well Erza it was a pleasure meeting you, but now I must go my own way, I hope to meet you again sometimes." He said as he entered the jungle.

"Erza who was that man with the feminine hair?" She thought it was some pretty hair, but on the other hand, men shouldn't have long hair in her opinion.

"That man. Was Naruto Uzumaki an s class mage who actually is here to do the job, with permission!" She yelled as she lifted Lucy in the air and started to shake her.

"I'm sorry Erza please stop!" Erza only started to shake her faster.

"STAHP!"

**Village**

Naruto finally found the small village, he tensed a bit when he saw that the inhabitants were lower class demons, they were not even made by Zeref, as he started to sniff around his mouth began to water.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a little purple demon. "Can I help you?" the little demon asked with a polite voice.

"Yes I'm here for the job, but there wasn't any description of what the job was about." Naruto explained as he eyed the little demon.

"If you can… Then please destroy the moon! Look at what it has done to us, it is turning us into demons!" Naruto only barely resisted to face fault.

_Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Naruto was laughing so hard inside his head that his brain nearly exploded. These demons really are pathetic weak._

He was much calmer on the outside though and just smiled to the old demon. "Very well I will blow up the moon." He offered the demon a smile. "But first I need to take care of some small things." Before the demon could answer disappeared he in a flash of light.

"_**Moon drip**__ is causing some problems for those lower demons, but it seems perfectly fine for humans." _

Naruto flied through the forest right into the temple and the into the room where Deliora was being kept.

"You really are ugly aren't you?" Naruto asked the big demon frozen in the ice

…

"What's the matter aren't you going to answer me?" Naruto tone was still mocking the demon.

…

When he still didn't get an answer he decided to take a closer look, he went over and put a hand on the ice. _"Dead? You are freaking dead?! And here I thought there was something of potential._

Naruto let out a tired sigh. _"Then what should I do?" _Before he had made an actual plan over the next step, three people busted into the room and **Moon drip** seemed to start.

He didn't know anyone of these guys, but what frightened him a bit was the boy with pink hair who seemed to come right at him.

"You smell like a dragon! Where is Igneel you bastard?!" Naruto didn't get a chance to react before he was tackled off the cliff and down into the water.

"The hell is you're problem!" Naruto yelled at the pink haired boy.

"Tell me where is Igneel!" This only sparked Naruto's fury.

"Shut the hell up I don't even know what an Igneel is. **Fist of the holy dragon!" **Naruto yelled is he literally punched the boy so hard he flew up and hit the ceiling.

**Crack**

Everyone watched as the ice started to fall apart. The man who Naruto could easily smell was actually a woman and the silver haired idiot who was lying on the ground started to laugh like maniacs.

"**ROOOOOA-" **Deliora was cute off and everyone watched in utter shock as Naruto blew a huge hole right in the middle of its chest. "Whatever." Was the last thing he said before leaving. He just wanted to blow up that moon and get his reward.

As Naruto was making his way through the jungle still angry he suddenly sensed an object flying towards him dangerously fast, he quickly threw himself to the side.

"You again? Can I ask you why you insist of dressing up like a man?" Naruto asked the weird man/woman.

"I'm impressed that you can see through my disguise, but I'm afraid that is a bit of a pain. Delora had been a great asset in the resurrection of Zeref." He/she said with small smile.

"Zeref huh. Well why didn't you just say so? I wouldn't mind Zeref coming back, on the other hand he has something I really need." Naruto answered honestly

"Oh so you are a devoted follower of Zeref too?" Now she/he sounded like there were chances for a blooming friendship.

"No I hate, but he has something which I want, now then be gone." Naruto started to let some of his magic power flow freely making deep cracks in the ground and starting blow some trees over.

The man/women seemed disappointed. "Fine, fine I know when I'm beaten." With that the person quickly left jumping through the forest.

When Naruto arrived back in the village he watched how the entire fairy tail group already was there. _"Don't be a jerk in front of the hot girls."_ Naruto told himself

Even though he tried to get back in spirit he was quickly annoyed once again by what he just heard. "We are going to blow up the moon." It was the beautiful Erza who said it, so if she stole his job it could properly be forgiven, but damn this was his job.

"You people are hopefully not going to steal my job are you?" They turned around to see Naruto and on instinct Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy hid behind Erza. Natsu still scare from when he was sent flying, Gray scared from seeing him kill Deliora like it was nothing and Lucy and Happy were scared from hearing what he had done.

"Oh hey Naruto, I heard that you killed the demon Deliora in just one move, I'm very impressed." If only she could have seen Naruto thoughts at that moment.

"_Well it was on its last legs, but sure why not take the prestige. Muhahaha I'm so cruel."_ These were his wonderful thoughts. "Don't worry Erza that demon was a weakling just a warm up to blow up the moon you know." Naruto boasted as he started to make some exercises.

"Very well since this is your job it seems only fair that you do it." Everyone started walking to the middle of the village.

"Alright I need only one thing from you people, the moment I leave ground I need someone to quickly put a blanket at the exact place I left. You people understand?" Naruto asked he was explaining how he was going to blow up the moon now.

"Umm Naruto what do you mean by when leave ground? Can you fly or something like that" Natsu asked still hiding behind Erza.

"Yes." Was Naruto's simple answer. "Now then I need silence so I can focus."

… Everyone was watching with eagerness some was skeptic some were more hopeful.

"**Dragon Force" **Scales started to appear on his body, angel like wings spewed out from his back, a small halo appeared above his head. Finally his body seemed to give off a powerful light. All in all he looked completely like a deity.

"**Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Light Bringer" **A spear formed in his hand, but It looked a bit weird it wasn't solid it was moving it almost looked like it was melting itself.

Natsu was looking in awe that was **Dragon Force**? He had heard about it from Igneel, but he had never entered himself, perhaps Naruto could teach him how.

With a powerful bash from his wings Naruto left the ground flying towards the sky. He had to throw it quickly he already knew about the barrier over the island and he didn't want to fly into it.

**Light Bringer** can easily break through the barrier, but he was curious could it actually reach the moon, the thought that if he did do it he would go over in history was pretty damn neat.

When Naruto was about 3 miles into the sky he decided to throw the spear, everyone on the ground was also able to see him throw it as one blazing light in the sky became two.

Everyone except Erza was surprised when the spear smashed through the barrier in the sky, but what surprised Erza was that the spear didn't stop.

Finally the spear disappeared into night, everyone was just looking at the moon at this point.

…

…

…

Finally a tiny rift could be seen made across the surface of the moon.

Naruto quickly came down to the ground again, turning off ** Dragon Force **and threw the blanket around him. That action did confuse some people there.

Before anything could be said that old small demon came to him. "This wasn't the deal you said you would destroy the moon, but we are still demons." The old man seemed more sad than angry.

"But were you even human in the first place?" Naruto asked

The old demon looked like he was going to say something, but suddenly it looked like the words got stuck in his throat. "No… I don't think so."

Soon after that there was a huge party, the fairy tail mages seemed to take that the inhabitants of the Island was actually demons.

Naruto was sitting a bit for himself and was watching the party.

"**Are you sure it was a good idea to use so much holy power?" **A voice inside Naruto's mind asked

"_What the hell do you want?" _

"**Oh nothing I was just curious I felt the seal weaken, so I decided to take a look… You can try and fight me as much as you can, but my offer still stays release me and you shall have a merciful death." **

"_Sorry I'm not really interested I like being alive and I plan and doing so many years yet."_

Naruto needed to stay on top the weaker he got the weaker the seal would become. And if the seal broke he would die, not something he was looking forward too.

He took a quick look at his left arm, only to see it covered in tattoos, it had longer nails and a more feminine build than his own arm, and this was a small after effect off using too much power.

**Next morning**

Naruto's arm had returned to normal, he had gotten a big bag filled with a total of 7 million jewels, he had also gotten a celestial spirit key, but since he had no use, he just gave it too Lucy who got super happy. He liked her smile more than a key.

The fairy tail mages were about to take off on the same pirate ship that Naruto arrived in.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride with us back Naruto?" Erza asked one last time on the ship.

"No thanks, thank you very much for the offer, but I think I will stay around for a bit longer. I hope our paths will cross again one day." Naruto offered a small polite bow as went down from the ship.

Naruto stood silent on the coast as he watched the ship slowly sailing away in the horizon. "They are gone… Finally."

He slowly walked back towards the village. "Oh Naruto boy you are still here, I thought you went with your friend's home… Naruto?" The tone that had started happy had change to concerned when he saw the blond boy just standing there drooling everywhere.

Naruto opened his mouth as wide as possible as 1000 small dark grabbing and taking hold of every villager there. They all screamed one by one as they were all forced into Naruto's mouth, he devoured every single villager there.

"Soooooo Tasty!" Naruto licked himself around the mouth. "Now then I should figure a way to get home…"

**Chapter 1 Done**

**AN: Soo… How was it? I tried to come up with something original. I decided not to give Naruto any particular background in this chapter so if I ever get an idea or if you guys have some suggestions please tell me.**

**Please leave me lots of reviews, I don't like flames, so if possible please don't leave any of them.**

**Last thing, Some of you have perhaps realized Naruto abilities are a lot like Sting's, but I'm sure I can make some small changes for Sting, And we won't even see him before a shit ton of chapters.**

**Author out **


End file.
